Ultraman Rosso
is one of the two main heroes of Ultraman R/B, and is the elder brother of Ultraman Blu. Etymology His name means "Red" in Italian, which refers to his main form's body color being red. History Rosso and Blu are brothers attempting to track down all the 11 R/B Crystals in order to summon the Orb Origin Crystal. Profile Stats *'Height': 52 m *'Weight': 45,000 t *'Weakness': TBA Body Features * : Rosso possesses a circle shaped Color Timer. *'Ultra Armor': Rosso has the standard Ultra Armor. * : Rosso possess protectors on his chest area that represents the symbol of fire. Transformation Katsumi takes an R/B Crystal from the R/B Crystal Holder and flips out the side horns of the crystal. He then inserts the crystal and the R/B Gyro opens. The Gyro is placed at chest level and the handles are pulled twice. Katsumi then thrusts the Gyro forward and pulls the handles one last time and places the Gyro on his chest, before transforming utilizing the elemental power of the crystal. Isami(SelectsTaroCrystal).jpeg|Katsumi selects the Taro Crystal from the crystal holder IsamiActivatesTheTaroCrystal.jpeg|Katsumi activates the Taro Crystal Katsumi(BeforeFlippingSideHorns).jpeg|Isami before flipping the side horns RossoFlame(SideHornsflipped).jpeg|Side Horns flipped Katsumi(InsertsCrystalIntoRBGyro).jpeg|Crystal inserted into the R/B Gyro TaroImage(Rosso).jpg|Taro's image appears KatsumiTransformStep6.jpeg|A burst of fire appears before..... Rosso(FireSymbolAppears).jpeg|....the fire symbol appears KatsumiActivatesTheRBGyroUpdated.gif|Isami activating his R/B Gyro RossoFlameAppears.jpeg|Ultraman Rosso appears - Aqua= KatsumiActivatingGingaCrystal.jpeg|Ginga Crystal activated 761FBB3D-3D77-4D79-AF07-A6620CA90013.jpeg|Side horns flipped GingaImage(Rosso).jpg|Ginga's image appears - Wind= TBA - Ground= TBA }} Forms is Rosso's red-colored balanced form which uses the power of Ultraman Taro's R/B Crystal, granting him the element of fire. Rosso excels in both medium and long ranged combat while also exerting brute strength. :;Statistics *'Maximum Flight Speed': Mach 7 *'Maximum Running Speed': Mach 1.6 *'Maximum Jumping Distance': 720 m *'Underwater Traveling Speed': Mach 1 *'Underground Traveling Speed': Mach 0.7 *'Brute Strength': 80,000 t *'Grip Strength': 45,000 t :;Techniques ::;Special * : Rosso's finisher attack, where it creates a giant fireball from his hand. *'Energy Bullet': Rosso's flame-themed energy ball. First used against Grugeo Bone to cease his acceleration ability. Screenshot_20180630-082333.jpg|Flame Sphere Shoot ::;Combination * : A kick performed together with Blu. *'Double Punch': A punch performed together with Blu. * : Blu and Rosso grab onto a monster and swing it around together. W Kick.jpg|W (Double) Kick Ultraman RB Double Punch.png|Double Punch IMG_20180613_090058.jpg|Ultra Swing - Aqua= Aqua is Rosso's blue-colored speed form which uses the power of Ultraman Ginga's R/B Crystal, granting him the element of water. :;Statistics *'Maximum Flight Speed': Mach 5.5 *'Maximum Running Speed': Mach 0.9 *'Maximum Jumping Distance': 680 m *'Underwater Traveling Speed': Mach 0.8 *'Underground Traveling Speed': Mach 0.5 *'Brute Strength': 77,000 t *'Grip Strength': 44,000 t :;Abilities *'Barrier': An energy barrier that represents a pool of water can be conjured to block attacks. RossoAquaUltraBarrier.jpg|Barrier :;Techniques ::;Special * : Rosso Aqua's special attack where he shoots several water-like energy bullets. *'Energy Bullet': Rosso fires an energy ball that expands and encases the enemy's body part(s). First used against Black King to suspends his Hell Magma ability. 20180627_143811.jpg|Splash Bomb RossoAquaEnergyBullet.jpeg|Energy Bullet - Wind= Wind is Rosso's purple-colored form which uses the power of Ultraman Tiga's R/B Crystal, granting him the element of wind. :;Statistics *'Maximum Flight Speed': Mach 7.5 *'Maximum Running Speed': Mach 1.8 *'Maximum Jumping Distance': 700 m *'Underwater Traveling Speed': Mach 1 *'Underground Traveling Speed': Mach 0.6 *'Brute Strength': 78,000 t *'Grip Strength': 44,000 t :;Techniques ::;Special * 20180627_142009.jpg|Hurricane Bullet - Ground= Ground is Rosso's orange-colored form which uses the power of Ultraman Victory's R/B Crystal, granting him the element of earth. }} Standard Abilities :;Weapons * : Rosso's twin dagger signature weapon, which is summoned from his crest. - Aqua= RossoAqua'sRBSlugger.jpeg|R/B Slugger Rosso }} Trivia TBA References Id:Ultraman Rosso Category:Ultras Category:Heroes Category:New Ultras Category:Heisei Ultras Category:Ultraman R/B Category:Ultraman R/B Characters Category:Ultras with a Unique Crest Category:Form-changing Ultras Category:New Generation Ultras Category:Protagonist Category:Unique Type Ultras